


A look into the past

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: It is the announcement for the choice of the pilot who will go to Kerberos and Shiro can't contain his nerves.Keith is there for him, though.Day 17: Past





	A look into the past

Coming out of his class, Keith finds Shiro exactly where he knew he was going to be. Sitting in a bench in front of the big bulletin screen of the research branch main hall. 

It is funny how nervous Shiro looks, one of his legs bouncing rapidly, his eyes focused intently in front of him. He doesn't seem know what to do with his hands: rubbing them together one moment and running them through his hair the next, or just putting them under his chin, resting his elbows on his legs and making his whole body bounce with them. Keith feels the need to run to him and grab his hands to make him stop, because just watching Shiro twitch is unnerving him as well.

Keith reaches the bench, making Shiro start, but when Shiro sees it's him, his panicked expression immediately turns into a smile. A slightly shaky smile, but still genuine. Keith can feels his cheeks heat and he coughs into his fist, trying to compose himself and not look just as nervous as Shiro, for both their sakes. Keith decides to put a hand on Shiro shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture.

“Relax, Shiro. I could feel your tension from the other side of the school.” It is not even an understatement, Keith knew that Shiro would be in the verge of panicking. He's made it obvious to Keith in the past few days, reminding him every five minutes that the day they revealed the chosen pilot for the Kerberos mission was nearing. Every time he hanged out with Shiro it was a constant stream of:

 _oh my god, Keith, what if I get chosen_ and 

_I don't wanna get my hopes up but what if_ and 

_the training is going to be so strenuous I don't know if I could take it_ and 

_but Keith, what am I gonna do if I don't get it_

Keith has had to listen to that tirade and reassure him so many times, he is starting to sound like a broken record. He doesn't even know how he managed not to snap and just kick Shiro out of his room every time he started ranting, but he guesses it probably has to do with the way his heart goes racing whenever Shiro looks at him with fondness and how warm and welcoming his touches feel. Shiro makes him feels weak and nervous and warm. He makes him feel _so many things_ , it should scare him. But Shiro is always so kind, there is no way he could be afraid of loving him.

Shiro looks a little embarrassed at his agitation being so obvious, biting his lip and slapping a hand to his leg to make it stop. To his defence, Keith thinks, none of the other few cadets that are also waiting around look any better.

“I really don't know why you are so worried, Shiro. You are going to be the chosen pilot.”

“You don't know that.” Shiro snappsquickly at Keith's sure tone. “There are so many good pilots trying for Kerberos, Keith. Who knows what's going to happen? You don't know.”

“I _do_ know.” Keith reiterates, with more conviction than the first time. “The outcome is only uncertain to those who disbelieve. And I _know_ you are the best.” 

They have had this conversation before and Keith really tries not to look annoyed, but his brows furrow and his tone sounds more angry then he wants, and Shiro bites his lip in embarrassment.

“You really think I'm getting the job.” Shiro states, but it sounds more like a question. 

“You are the best pilot in the academy, Shiro. You know that, I know that, everybody knows that. If the announce comes in that screen and your name is not in it, then there has been a computer malfunction because there is no way they don't chose you.”

That makes Shiro laugh. Keith's confidence in his abilities really helps him calm his nerves a little bit, even if it doesn't seem like it. He is used to receiving praise, but Keith's words go beyond that; they show trust.

They spend the next minutes waiting in silence. Shiro playing nervously with Keith's hand, massaging it and being far more gently to it than to his own hands, which look kind of painful with how short and wrecked his nails are.

The screen suddenly flickers to white, all previous announcements disappearing for a moment, and big letters announce that the pilot for the mission to Kerberos has been decided. Shiro jumps from his seat, holds his breath. All other students look expectant as well. 

The whole announcement finally appears.

Shiro drops back down onto the bench when he sees his name in it.

He is shocked, doesn't seem to be able to breath. Not even a second pass and Keith is hugging him from the side screaming “I told you! I told you!” into his ear. But Shiro doesn't even respond, eyes completely frozen to his name flashing in front of him. 

It takes a couple of strong shakes from Keith to bring him back into reality.

“I did it. I can't believe I did it.” Well, _almost_ bring him back. Shiro looks completely dazed and his eyes are unfocused until Keith grabs his face and forces him to look directly at him.

“Yes, you did it!“ Keith feels his face hurts with how wide he is smiling and tears dampen his eyes but he doesn't care one bit. Shiro has worked so hard for this and he is so proud of him.

“I did it Keith! I'm going to Kerberos!” Shiro finally snaps from his trance and then almost snaps Keith in half by hugging him with too much force.

Keith doesn't choke though, since Shiro releases him to talk to a couple of the other students who have come to congratulate him in good sportsmanship fashion and give him their best wishes. They were likely classmates and have prepared for this together, so it doesn't come as a surprise.

“I told you, you are the best.” Keith tells him softly when Shiro turns back to him.

“For now” Shiro answers. When Keith looks at him questioningly, he clarifies “I know you'll be greater than me one day.”

Keith blushes and bits his lip, taken aback by Shiro's soft gaze. Shiro is always praising him and Keith doesn't really believe in his words, but he doesn't like to argue with him, because it just feels so good to receive positive attention form him.

“We'll see...” Still, Keith wants to shift the conversation again, because this is not his moment. It's Shiro's and Shiro's alone. “But now it's your time to be great, so let's go celebrate it!” Keith gets up from the bench and offers Shiro his hand. When Shiro gets up, instead of letting go of his hand, he uses it to pull Keith into his arms, hoisting him up and using the momentum to throw them into a spinning hug. Keith holds onto his shoulders in surprise, but only half a spin later he is laughing unabashedly with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [cosmic-choclet](https://cosmic-choclet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
